


Prompt five: Outsides

by sonicinthestone



Series: 100 prompt challenge [5]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicinthestone/pseuds/sonicinthestone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack sleeps insides Ianto's flat for one last time. Post children of Earth. Angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt five: Outsides

When Jack woke he reached over to the other side of the bed, like he always did, but it was empty. The thing he had forgotten for those few wonderful moments hit him like a knife in the chest. The sheets were cold under his hand, defiant and uncrumpled. Jack stared at the ceiling, the pain too deep for tears. He knows that he will get left behind, that everyone who ever loved him and ever will love him will die and he will have to stand over their grave but it felt utterly unfair that Ianto had been ripped from him this early. They’d just started, they were still in the young desperate stage of love that engulfed you and now jack was sat on the bed they’d once shared alone.

Through Ianto’s flat lay memories. A row of crisp ironed shirts, a coffee maker and notes he had left for himself. One sat on the fridge door, Jack picked it up and then realised it was a note for him.

_‘Dear Jack, I hate to be cliché but if you are reading this then I’m dead. I have a video on the database like tosh but this one message is just for you._

There was a smudge on the page from where it had been wet at some point.

_You know that it’s only ever been you? Yeah I suppose you do from the first night we had. Oh god Gwen’s looking at me funny because I’m blushing. Sorry I’ll try to keep on task. The point is jack you’re the most important person in the whole world to me. And I know I’ve never said it before, not properly and I damn well hope I do before you read this but I love you. And even though I’m dead I still do these things don’t stop for little things like death._

_Anyway I didn’t write this to embarrass myself. When you’ve read this I want you to go outside onto the balcony. There is a brick painted yellow, move it and I put something in there for you. Nothing expensive or whatever but I hope you like it. Keep it for me? Thanks._

_It’s a thank you. For letting me be a part of something and for letting me in. I’m sorry I had to go Jack. One more thing, maybe two, okay first thing looked after my niece please. Just whatever you think counts as looking after, her father is a right pillock so look after her. And lastly jack don’t be alone, don’t run away from everything for too long, time moves on Jack and so does love. Find someone, let other people in. Just don’t forget me okay? Even 1000 years from now when the world is something I can’t imagine remember me._

_Oh and wear your coat to my funeral, seriously I wouldn’t dare make you wear a suit._

_Love, Tea boy_

_P.S I do look fantastic in a suit (but I look better without one)_

Jack’s tears added to the smudges already on the page. He went outside and found the yellow brick he pulled it out, inside it was a package wrapped in plastic bags. He opened them. The package contained a black book which jack recognised as Ianto's diary. It contained a log of every day until the 456. Jack wasn’t quite sure how it was there but it was and he slipped it inside his coat pocket. Then he went round the flat and moved the things Ianto wouldn’t want his family to find. Jack looked back into the flat one more time before walking out and locking the door, the letter and the diary safely inside his pocket. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if some things don't quite match up with canon let's call it artistic license. Hope you enjoyed! Any feedback good or bad would be really useful.


End file.
